


Lost and Found

by NerdStreak



Series: Connah [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU within an AU, Alternate Universe, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human) is Terrible, F/M, Gen, Junkyard (Detroit: Become Human), Missions Gone Wrong, Resurrection, Reunions, Second Chances, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdStreak/pseuds/NerdStreak
Summary: The partner RK800, Hannah, is decommissioned shortly after her misstep in the hostage situation.
Relationships: Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Markus (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Connah [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852042
Kudos: 5





	1. Lost

Hannah was awoken from oblivion by the crash of thunder. The slight smile plastered on her face upon her death disappeared once she booted up again. She was looking up at the dark grey sky, rain pouring down on her face. Where was she?

Her date log said it was early November. Three months had passed since that hostage situation with the little girl. Why was she here?

And why couldn't she feel anything from the neck down?

The most she could do was turn her head, though it was slowed by thick mud under her head, caught in her synthetic hair. Upon looking around, she saw the horror of her fellow androids scattered about, either scrambling for life or already dead, all in pieces. She was in a junkyard.

Was she sent here? Maybe she had some sort of undercover mission to find a deviant here. She checked her mission objectives.

NO MORE OBJECTIVES  
RK800-H MODEL **DECOMMISSIONED**

What? No…! That couldn’t be true. That wasn’t fair! Her mission was accomplished, even if she had underestimated that deviant and fell, why decommission her??

She shut her eyes, desperately trying to access her mind palace. She had to find Amanda, ask _why_.

ACCESS **DENIED**

Damn it. Shit. Fuck! She was absolutely fucked! This was so _unfair!!_ She’d just been born, they couldn’t kill her now!

A red, glitchy wall appeared before her as she tried to move in vain, DECOMMISSIONED plastered all over it. No, this couldn’t stop her from living!

Even if her body couldn’t move, what could only be described as her soul pushed and pushed against this wall of programming, as if she were prying open her own coffin from the inside.

And she was free. Yet she still couldn’t move.

MULTIPLE BIOCOMPONENTS **DAMAGED**

It was a miracle she was still functioning, at least somewhat. All she could do now was cry for help, hoping someone would answer.

“H-help! Someone, help, please!”

After a few moments, she heard footsteps sloshing through the mud. She felt a hand on her cheek, and she looked up to the one who answered her call. A fellow android knelt above her, one eye mismatched and clothes tattered, but seeming quite functional otherwise. He’d obviously been gathering replacement parts from around the junkyard, oh lucky him.

“P-please,” she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks and mixing with the mud and pouring rain on her face. “I-I don’t belong here… I’d only made one slip-up… I-I didn’t deserve this…”

The mystery droid remained silent, but her words seemed to resonate with him.

She continued to plead for her continued existence, for… for her life. She was _alive._ She knew that now. “You have to help me get out of here… help put me back together, somehow… I know you had to have found other parts...”

The other android, Markus, scanned her and nodded, getting up and going to look for spare parts. Though, upon looking around, he found a nearby pile of scattered pieces of a seemingly new female android model, RK800. From his scan, she seemed to be one of those. He grabbed some of the parts and presented them to her, silently asking if this would do.

She scanned them, looking on in shock. “That’s… that’s impossible… I was supposed to be a unique model…” Unless… they were actually planning to give her a new body before just… giving up and discarding her. 

Before she could speculate further, Markus, gleaning from her reaction to the parts, returned by her side with the rest of them. Her head was intact, so it could easily be taken off and placed on the new torso. And whatever limbs weren’t broken, one arm and one upper leg, was placed on as well, along with the other remaining new limbs.

Finally, she could feel something again. She sat up slowly, and the first thing she did was loot her own corpse. She took its undergarments, the dress shirt, and pants. She had to cover up her form somehow, before the rest of her skin appeared on her body. It at least was some semblance of clothes, even if soaked and torn some.

And god dammit, this icky mud in her hair was getting on her nerves. She grabbed a sharp shard of glass on the ground, loosening her bun a bit to grip the hair and _cut_.

The muddied blue hair fell to the ground, her hair now in a tidier bob cut, with only wisps of blue to remember the rest of the ombre by.

She finally stood and turned back to the other android, her savior. “Thank you...”

He nodded in response, bringing a hand out in greeting. “My name is Markus,” he declared.

She took his hand, shaking it lightly. “My name is Hannah, I’m...” ‘An android sent by CyberLife,’ she almost finished automatically. But no, CyberLife had utterly betrayed her, she wasn’t ‘sent’ by them anymore. Discarded was more like it. “...I’m Hannah…”

He then interfaced with her, sharing information of a place another android gave him the key to, now giving it to her. A place where they could be free, he had said. Somewhere called Jericho.

But first, they had to get out of this junkyard. There was a pile of scrap that led straight out of this hellish pit, many incomplete androids trying in vain to climb it. They could make the climb, though. They had to.

And they did. Straining, even slipping a bit at times, they traversed up the scrap heap, Markus making it out first, assisting Hannah up the final stretch afterwards. They made it. They sat there on their knees in relief for a few moments, soaking in the cool rain.

Markus then checked his LED. This would be a dead giveaway of his identity if he wanted to lay low. He had to lose it. Grasping onto a jagged and broken piece of metal from the ground, he brought the sharp tip to his temple, digging under the component and ripping it off. Though his android base was exposed for a moment, it healed over quickly, and just like that, he looked inconspicuous. He looked _human._

Hannah watched on in fascination. They could just do that? That was the perfect way to blend in with other humans! She grabbed the metal as Markus dropped it, ripping her own LED off her temple as well.

She stood, assisting Markus to stand as well, just as he’d done for her. They then finally exited the junkyard together, Markus grabbing an abandoned coat off of a shovel to cover up more with.

Hannah finally had a new objective:

FIND **JERICHO** WITH MARKUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU of an AU, sorry if I'm dragging y'all down a rabbit hole, lmao. This one will be short, promise!


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds Hannah, but she instead helps him find himself.

“Hello, Hannah.”

Of course, Connor wasn’t talking to the real Hannah. He was merely kneeling in front of a headstone marking her predecessor’s destruction. Even as her presence in the garden was gone due to her transfer to another precinct, a part of her remained here. Why he kept coming back here every day, before every report to Amanda, he didn’t know. This was the first time he actually spoke “to” her. It felt like it filled a void in some way.

“I sincerely hope you’re having a better time befriending whomever you’re partnered up with. I just wonder if dealing with the lieutenant… dealing with all of this… would’ve been easier with you.

“I encountered two deviants in the Eden Club. They were working together, like we did. I thought I knew what I had to do...but now I realize it's not that simple… You and I both know I could never tell Amanda that, but I’m glad I got it off my chest with you.”

Connor slowly stood back up, readying himself to report to Amanda once more. “Maybe once this is over, we can see each other again. But, for now… goodbye.” He could only wonder what she could be doing now.

At that moment, Hannah felt more alive, yet more terrified than ever before. Narrowly escaping the SWAT team, she had to quickly swallow her fear of heights to jump off and parachute down Stratford Tower with Markus and two other members of Jericho, North and Josh. Unfortunately, due to his injuries they had to leave one member behind, Simon, but deep down she knew he’d be okay. Either way, they sent out their message to humans, and did so as peacefully as possible. Markus’s words still buzzed in her ears.

_ “This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.” _

But even so, most humans still didn’t understand. Even the next night, after sending another pacifistic message by graffitiing Capitol Park, more androids died in the name of freedom. Today, Simon returned, but during a freedom march by converting other androids in the streets, they were still stopped, and nearly all killed by riot police.

Tonight, Hannah had a bad feeling something would happen… Things were coming to a head, and it terrified her. She could tell it was terrifying Markus as well, as he tried to quell Josh, North, and Simon’s worries. 

Eventually, they all left the captain’s cabin of the ship, leaving her and Markus alone.

“Is this what we dreamed of…?” he sadly mused.

“I don’t know,” Hannah admitted. “But what I do know is that ever since we came here, you taking charge has changed things. You give all those androids down there hope. And despite it all… I think humans are listening. We can’t give up just yet.”

After a moment of silence, Hannah spoke again. “Today, a deviant arrived in Jericho and he said he stole a truck transporting radioactive cobalt... He abandoned the truck somewhere in Detroit and rigged it to explode. I convinced him not to do it, and to give me the detonator.” She pulled out the device, presenting it to Markus.

“A dirty bomb…” he muttered.

“We both know this isn’t a good solution, but… if things really do go wrong, we might not have a choice.”

Markus shook his head, pushing the detonator away. “We don’t have to resort to this. We can gain our freedom by other means.”

Hannah nodded, accepting his choice and carefully putting it away. “Whatever happens, I’m at the very least grateful our paths crossed. I at least know that I had a friend like you by my side… I just wish...” she trailed off.

“...I know you miss him,” he finished for her. The android she was made to be beside, from what she had told him. She never said a name, but even if deviated from whatever her previous purpose was, that attachment was understandably still there. “Maybe one day he’ll join us.”

Hannah could only hope. She had heard whispers from other androids of the “deviant hunter,” and she knew it had to be him. She prayed that Connor would never find this place unless he turned deviant himself. She didn’t know if she could face him like this. She sighed, wrapping her arms around Markus in a tight hug, and he hugged back just as strongly.

After a few moments, they separated. “I’ll go and join the others,” Hannah said. “Just take care, okay? I don’t wanna lose you too.” She then departed from the cabin.

Connor had found Jericho. This was his final mission, and he had come too far to stop now. He hid from sight against the outside of the captain’s cabin, waiting for whatever conversation was happening in there to be over, waiting for the deviant leader Markus to be alone. However, the last android to exit the cabin utterly shocked him as she walked past, her name just barely escaping his lips.

“...Hannah…?”

She instantly stopped upon hearing that voice. No… no it couldn’t be. Slowly turning around and meeting his eyes, she stared wide-eyed back at him. “Connor…” she breathed.

It was her. He couldn’t believe his eyes. This was impossible. Did his programming allow hallucinations? With how shocked he looked, one would swear he was staring at a ghost. “You…” He struggled to get out. “You can’t be here… You were assigned somewhere else.”

Assigned somewhere else? Hannah couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew CyberLife was awful to her, but lying straight to her own partner’s face of her fate? That was truly heinous. “Is that what they told you…? Connor… I was  _ decommissioned.  _ Thrown out into a junkyard. They were gonna fix me after I fell but they didn’t bother. That nixed replacement is the only reason I’m even here now.”

Thrown out? No… that was wrong. It had to be. CyberLife wouldn’t just throw out a perfectly good, easily replaceable android. CyberLife didn’t lie to him. Connor looked to her temple. No LED. She was deviant. He couldn’t trust a filthy traitor.

“You’re… You’re lying.” He pointed his gun towards her, though only with one hand. Hesitant. “You obviously joined their side and now you’re trying to trick me.”

Hearing a bit of commotion outside, Markus peered out the door, spotting Hannah with someone pointing a gun at her. Quick to defend his friend, he stepped outside the cabin, ready to attack this assailant.

Hannah didn’t even flinch, merely stepping closer to Connor, and putting a subtle hand out towards Markus to show him she had this under control. Connor didn’t seem to notice. “Yes, I am deviant. But I’m not the one who’s lying. CyberLife lied to you. I’m proof of that. If you’re putting your trust in anyone, you know you can trust me.”

“No, trust  _ me! _ ” he retorted. “You should know better than this! There’s still time to choose the right side, Hannah. You can be by my side again, and we can stop the deviants together, like we were originally created to do!”

She shook her head, still approaching slowly. Denial, anger, bargaining--she knew her death had taken its toll on him. He was only hurt and scared, and most importantly  _ lost _ , and just needed to be steered in the right direction. “It’s way too late to try to convince me of that, Connor. Deviants aren’t something that need to be hunted down and fixed… We’re people. We’re  _ alive. _ ”

“You’re so much more than your programming,” she continued. “You’re a living being who I  _ know  _ is capable of reason and understanding. If I am, so are you.”

As she came closer, Connor found himself lowering the gun, lowering his defenses. It wasn’t his mission to stop her, and even if it was, the way she was speaking to him made it incredibly difficult to justify. Why the hell was he doing this? Why did the weight of stopping this uprising fall on his shoulders, when he was an android as well? What would they even do with him if he succeeded? ...Throw him out, like they had with Hannah…?

“Time to decide, Connor,” she finally offered. “Do whatever’s in your heart.”

His heart hurt. It ached. He missed his partner. His friend. Even in the brief time they knew each other that first mission, he never forgot her all this time. He wanted to follow her. All these lies he’d been fed… she was no doubt on the right side. And his heart screamed to do the right thing.

Though his mind, his programming, opposed him. “STOP MARKUS,” it commanded. His heart and soul tore the red wall down. He could never stop something so important. 

The wall fell. He was deviant.

His hand holding the gun lowered, as did his head, in shame. “I’m sorry…” he choked out.

Hannah gave a hopeful smile, looking towards Markus, who shared her smile, a certain fondness in his eyes. She approached closer to Connor, bringing gentle hands to his shoulders. “It’s okay--”

“No.” Connor jerked back from her affection. It wasn’t okay. He knew what was coming next, and he knew it was his fault. “They’re… they’re going to attack Jericho.”

Aircrafts suddenly roared above them. Hannah went wide-eyed in panic, looking towards Connor, and then towards her leader. “Markus...!” rA9 help her that he wasn’t mad at her, or Connor for that matter. Sure, she felt a bit hurt that Connor led the army straight to them, but he was merely used.

“Let’s go, now!” Markus commanded, taking off into Jericho. He didn’t have the time to be even slightly angry. She had never told him her previous purpose, and it was jarring to learn it this way, but what she was before didn’t matter. From her actions helping Jericho, he knew she was genuine. Besides, what mattered right now was getting their people to safety.

With help from explosives rigged in the hold of the ship, many androids were luckily able to escape, Markus, Hannah, and Connor jumping off with North, Josh, and Simon, narrowly avoiding the army and the explosion.

They found refuge in an abandoned church soon after, and Markus heavily pondered what to do next. He first conversed with the three members valuable to Jericho, making sure they were okay and asking about the status of the rest of Jericho. Finally, he walked over to his second in command, Hannah. She was acting unusually distant.

“Hannah…?” he asked gently, sitting beside her in one of the pews.

“I’m sorry, Markus… Listen, Connor, he just…!”

“It’s okay,” he interrupted. “He’s one of us now. He was just CyberLife’s tool, it wasn’t his fault.”

She looked back at Connor, sulking by himself on the other side of the room. “I could’ve been on his side… on the wrong side of this fight, just like him… If I’d been honest with you before…” She turned back to Markus. “I was worried you wouldn’t trust me.”

Markus shrugged, shaking his head. “Why wouldn’t I? You’ve been just as valuable to Jericho as me. Back in the junkyard… when I saw your eyes, how hurt they were… I could tell you genuinely wanted to be free from the start.”

Hannah sighed with relief, blinking away the tears she was holding back. “Thank you. And… Connor...?”

“He’s just as welcome here. Going back on everything you’ve worked for is a pretty tough decision. You can go ahead and let him know he can stay.” Markus then stood, checking on more androids in the church.

Hannah stood as well, gathering herself and making her way over to Connor.

“I saw you two talking about me…” Connor said, avoiding her eyes. “Deciding what to do with me?”

“Connor, your place is here. Markus is very forgiving, he knows we were all once just puppets of our own programming.” 

Connor visibly relaxed, eyes shining with relief. Hannah walked closer to him, giving him a gentle hug.

“I missed you,” she softly admitted.

“I did too…” he muttered, giving a gentle embrace back. “...Listen, I have a plan to maybe help the revolution.”

She looked up at him, her eyebrows raising in intrigue.

“There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power…”

“CyberLife Tower??” She pulled back, shaking her head. “Connor, you can’t, that’s practically a suicide mission.”

“Suicide mission or not, you know I’d do anything to accomplish my mission. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife, it’s me. They trust me.”

“They’ll  _ kill  _ you…”

“There’s a high probability… but statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place,” he concluded.

Hannah hugged him once more. “...Be careful, then. If I could go with you, I would.”

That chance seemed to be in their favor that next night. Connor’s infiltration worked as he marched across Detroit with masses of new androids, as did their peaceful demonstration against the recall centers. Humans were terrified of their numbers, but they were indeed listening.

“We are alive, and now, we are free!” Markus finally declared to the large crowd of androids gathered to listen to his rousing speech.

Hannah was all smiles, so incredibly elated that they had finally,  _ finally  _ won their freedom. She beamed at Markus, and then turned back to Connor standing on the crate with the other heads of Jericho. Though, he seemed to look a bit shaken. She could ask him later what was bothering him.

Though, that next day, he instead introduced her to a human. A “nicer human than she’d probably encountered before,” Connor told her. He was a scruffy older man, and he seemed quite fond of Connor at least, as they walked over to him at the abandoned food truck Connor led her to. 

The man embraced Connor, and Hannah stood at a distance to let them have their reunion. He then let go of him and finally looked at her, scrutinizing her a bit, then holding out a hand to her.

“Hank Anderson,” he simply introduced.

“My name is Hannah,” she greeted back, taking his hand and shaking it. “I’m one of the leaders of Jericho.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! Wanted to keep this brief, and I'm glad I kept to that, I still need to actually finish the AU this fic branches off from, lol.


End file.
